


It’s a Wonderful Life

by AleaThoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant incl. DH, Christmas, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, EWE?, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Marriage, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Romance, Second Chances, Sexual Abuse (implied), What-If?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Weihnachten und Severus verzweifelt an seinem Leben und seiner Vergangenheit. Kann eine kleine Fee und die Liebe zu der mächtigsten Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts ihn davon überzeugen, dass das Leben doch schön ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Wonderful Life

**DISCLAIMER:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nur die Geschichte selbst und die Fee namens Aislinn.

 **BETA:** Ganz besonders lieber Dank geht an DeepWater, der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein, und der leider an dieser Krankheit inzwischen verstarb. Du darfst Dich auf Deiner Wolke ganz fest geknuddelt fühlen.

 

 

 **It’s a Wonderful Life** by Alea Thoron

 

One shot Story

 

Er hatte es wieder getan, und dieses Mal hatte Hermione entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art die Tür mit einem lauten unwiderruflichen Knall hinter sich zugeworfen. Severus schloss gequält die Augen, als er seinen Kopf schwer gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels sinken ließ. Dies war wohl das definitive Ende ihrer Ehe. Er ahnte, dass er sie nun wahrscheinlich endgültig verloren hatte. Und obwohl er bewusst schon lange zielstrebig darauf hin gearbeitet hatte, konnte er keine Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken spüren, endlich sein Ziel erreicht zu haben.

**Flashback**

_»Du merkst gar nicht, wie sehr du dich selbst herabwürdigst, wenn du unsere Beziehung immer wieder in Frage stellst.« Unendlicher Schmerz hatte in ihren Augen geschrieben gestanden, als sie diese Worte flüsterte. »Ich habe mich aus freien Stücken für dich entschieden! Für dich — und nicht für irgendjemanden anderen. Und du versuchst seit Monaten mit allen Mitteln, mich von dir wegzutreiben.«_

_Severus verengte verärgert die Augen. »Und du weißt ganz genau, wie diese Ehe zustande gekommen ist! Das Ministerium und sein lächerliches Gesetz zur Wiedereingliederung von verurteilten Todessern, das Menschen, die nicht zusammengehören, in ein gemeinsames — zumeist fragwürdiges — Leben zusammenzwingt«, knurrte er zornig. »Und du? Dir hätten alle Möglichkeiten offen gestanden. Das muggelgeborene Drittel des Goldenen Trios, die Kriegsheldin, die mächtigste Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts. Aber nein, du musstest dich unbedingt freiwillig für das Programm melden.« Und als ob dieser Vorwurf immer noch nicht hart genug wäre, setzte er hinzu: »Obwohl — wenn ich es mir recht überlege — du hattest ja schon immer eine Schwäche für aussichtslose Projekte.«_

_Seine Stimme hatte für diese letzte Aussage wieder ihr seidig-sinnliches Timbre angenommen, was seine Worte noch verletzender klingen ließ. Und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Die nur zu offensichtliche Anspielung auf ihre fehlgeschlagene S.P.E.W.-Kampagne zur Befreiung der Hauselfen traf Hermione erwartungsgemäß völlig unvorbereitet, wie er ganz genau erkennen konnte._

_»Lass die Elfen aus dem Spiel, Severus! Du bist kein Hauself, den ich befreien wollte«, fauchte sie nun ungehalten. »Das Ministerium hat sich wider besseres Wissen und ohne zu zögern der öffentlichen Meinung und den vehementen Forderungen der magischen Gemeinschaft gebeugt, als sie dich für schuldig erklärt haben. Und viele der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots noch dazu mit der größten Befriedigung, wie ich anfügen muss. Sie alle wollten Rache — eine höchstpersönliche, unbarmherzige und unmenschliche Rache an der Person des Severus Snape — für etwas, was du hattest tun müssen, wobei dir zwangsläufig die Verantwortung für dessen Folgen aufgebürdet wurde. Sollte ich einfach nur zusehen, als man dich dem Pöbel geopfert hat?«_

_»Warum nicht?«, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. Tief in seinem Inneren war er der festen Überzeugung, es nicht anders verdient zu haben. Er hatte sich aus freien Stücken Voldemort und dessen Todessern angeschlossen, auch wenn er diese Entscheidung sehr schnell zutiefst bereut hatte. Azkaban stellte die einzige Möglichkeit dar, Einsicht zu zeigen, wenigstens andeutungsweise so etwas wie Wiedergutmachung zu leisten und seine Schuld zu büßen, ohne sich jemals von ihr befreien zu können._

_»Sie hätten dich niemals verurteilen dürfen — nicht nach allem, was du für diese Welt getan hast.« Ihre Stimme versagte ihr beinahe den Dienst, als sie dies herauspresste. »Ich wollte endlich Gerechtigkei t... Zwei Jahre — zwei verlorene Jahre in Azkaban.«_

_Severus blickte seine Frau an, seine Augen hart und kalt. »Du hättest mich dort verrotten lassen sollen! Diese unsere Ehe ist in meinen Augen eine Farce!«_

**Flashback Ende**

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hatte er seine gereizte Stimmung und den Ärger über Minervas allzu offensichtliche Missbilligung und ihre Zurechtweisungen hinsichtlich seiner angeblich übertrieben rigorosen Lehrmethoden mit hinunter in die Dungeons gebracht. Noch immer klangen ihm seine eigenen Worte in den Ohren, die er Minerva entgegen geschleudert hatte. »Soll ich zusehen, wie sich diese Dummköpfe selbst in die Luft sprengen und dabei auch noch ein paar ihrer ebenso einfältigen Mitschüler mitnehmen? Ist es das, was du willst? Dass deine ach so heißgeliebten Löwenbabies sich selbst dezimieren, jetzt, nachdem dieser Krieg endlich vorbei ist!«, hatte er außer sich vor Zorn gezischt.

Ja, der Krieg war vorbei, wenn man von vereinzelten Scharmützeln absah, die sich die Auroren des Ministeriums mit den wenigen auf der Flucht befindlichen als Todesser erkannten Zauberern und Hexen nach diesen drei Jahren immer noch lieferten. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass auch sein Krieg gegen sich selbst vorbei war. Das Gefühl, überlebt zu haben und wieder in Freiheit zu sein, obwohl er dies seiner Meinung nach absolut nicht verdient hatte, nagte an ihm, genauso wie seine alten Schuldgefühle, zu denen neue hinzugekommen waren, kaum dass er nach seiner wundersamen Rettung aus der Heulenden Hütte erfahren hatte, welchen Preis ausgerechnet die Kinder der magischen Gemeinschaft für den Sieg über Voldemort gezahlt hatten. Und sie waren noch Kinder gewesen, ganz egal, wie sehr Dumbledores Portrait ihn davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass der alte Schulleiter den einzig richtigen Weg gewählt hatte.

Das Gesetz zur Wiedereingliederung ehemaliger Todesser war für ihn völlig überraschend verabschiedet worden, und er hatte schon gar nicht damit gerechnet, als einer der Wenigen davon profitieren zu können — wenn man dies überhaupt so sehen durfte. Nach der Erfüllung der ersten ‘Bewährungsauflage’, ein angesehenes Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft zu heiraten — eine magische Handfasting-Zeremonie mit einer rituellen Eidesformel nach einer alten, sehr speziellen Reinblüter-Tradition, aus der es kein Entkommen gab — was seine Entlassung aus Azkaban überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte, war ihm durch Minerva seine alte Anstellung als Professor für Zaubertränke angeboten worden, mit der er gleichzeitig die zweite ‘Bewährungsauflage’ erfüllen konnte, eine rechtschaffene Beschäftigung aufzunehmen. Wieder in Hogwarts zu unterrichten und zu leben war nach zwei Jahren in einer dunklen und schmutzigen Zelle anfänglich gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich an den Luxus gewöhnt, seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Allerdings hatte ein unterschwelliges Gefühl ihn seitdem nicht mehr verlassen — trotzdem nicht sein eigener Herr zu sein und wieder einem Master ausgeliefert zu sein, auch wenn sein neuer Master eine mutige und liebenswerte Frau war.

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten hatte er seine Bitterkeit und stetig steigende Verärgerung an Hermione ausgelassen, hatte im vollen Bewusstsein den nächsten Streit über eine völlige Nichtigkeit vom Zaun gebrochen, als würde er nach einem Sündenbock für all das suchen, was in seinem Leben über zwanzig Jahre schiefgelaufen war. Allerdings war noch niemals zuvor eine ihrer Auseinandersetzungen derartig eskaliert. Und er war erst zur Besinnung gekommen, als es zu spät gewesen war, um sie aufzuhalten, falls er das in diesem Moment überhaupt gewollt hätte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten zwei Monaten fragte er sich, was Hermione dazu veranlasst haben konnte, sich nach dem Ende des Krieges erst derartig vehement um seine Freilassung, und jetzt auch noch um seine Rehabilitierung zu bemühen, denn das war es, was sie seit dem Tag ihrer Heirat mit aller Kraft betrieb. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie in ihm sah. Wie er heute erst wieder eindeutig unter Beweis gestellt hatte, war und blieb er ein schmieriger Bastard, die gefürchtete und verhasste Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Hermione verdiente etwas besseres, als ständig seine Übellaunigkeit und Gereiztheit ertragen zu müssen.

Als er die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick unwillkürlich auf den liebevoll geschmückten Tannenbaum in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, dem Hermione bis vor ein paar Minuten — ohne albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel — noch den letzten Glanz gegeben hatte und der nun ohne äußerlich ersichtlichen Grund, wie aus Trauer, die Zweige hängen ließ. »Oh Merlin, wäre ich doch nur niemals geboren worden!«, flüsterte er voller Selbstverachtung, während er sich schwerfällig vorbeugte, die Ellbogen auf den Knien aufstützte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

»Bist du nun endlich zufrieden? Wie kann ein erwachsener intelligenter Mann nur so starrköpfig und uneinsichtig sein!«, ertönte eine leise missbilligende Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr.

Severus fuhr herum und riss die Augen auf. Dass er im gleichen Moment auch seinen Zauberstab herausgerissen und ihn direkt in Richtung dieser Stimme gerichtet hatte, um diese augenblicklich zu verfluchen, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als ein ihm wohlbekanntes starkes Muskelzittern wie von einem Cruciatus durch seine Stab-Hand lief, das ihn dazu zwang, den Stab mit einem Schmerzenslaut fallenzulassen. Im nächsten Moment jedoch war der Schmerz verflogen, und er zog nur ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt schwebte eine winzige Gestalt in einer türkisfarbenen Robe und mit durchsichtigen Flügeln, mit einem ebenso winzigen Zauberstab in der Hand, der — wie er vermutete — der Auslöser für den Schmerz in seinem Arm gewesen sein musste. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, das normalerweise unsichtbare Durchströmen von Magie buchstäblich sehen zu können, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Zauberstab vor seiner Nase und er erkannte, dass das Pulsieren von dort ausging. Durch dieses winzige Etwas wogten alle Regenbogenfarben.

»Tsss, tsss, tsss. Wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich reagieren. Es ist nicht nett, arglosen — noch dazu wohlmeinenden — Besuchern in eindeutig aggressiver Absicht einen Zauberstab ins Gesicht zu stechen, Severus.«

Er schnaubte. »Arglose Besucher haben weder die Angewohnheit, sich anzuschleichen, noch benutzen sie einen Cruciatus, um ihre unfreiwilligen Gastgeber zu entwaffnen. Davon abgesehen — wer hat behauptet, ich wäre ... _nett_?« Er sprach das letzte Wort aus, als würde er jeden Moment befürchten, dass er daran ersticken könnte.

Er hörte, wie das kleine Wesen vor ihm tief aufseufzte. »Niemand, Severus ... _niemand_. Leider!« Offensichtlich ziemlich niedergeschlagen darüber, diese seiner Meinung nach allgemein bekannte Tatsache auch noch laut aussprechen zu müssen, schüttelte sie sichtlich ungehalten ihren Kopf. »Und es war kein Cruciatus, sondern nur ein einfacher Verteidigungszauber. Ein Teil meiner eigenen Magie, Severus, und nichts, was dich auf irgendeine Art ernsthaft hätte verletzen können.«

Severus zog dieses Mal spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er sich der Absurdität der Situation bewusst wurde. »Wer oder was bist du, das dir das Recht geben könnte, darüber verärgert zu sein, dass ich unter meinen Mitmenschen nicht gerade als Philanthrop gelte?«, fragte er kopfschüttelnd. Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich über die Sessellehne, griff nach seinem heruntergefallenen Zauberstab und schob ihn an seinen Platz im Ärmel zurück — nicht ohne jedoch noch einen scharfen Blick auf das winzige Wesen mit der langen blonden Lockenmähne zu werfen, das immer noch kurz vor seiner Nase herumschwebte. Nein, er würde ihn sicherlich nicht brauchen, schließlich hätte sie schon jetzt mehrfach die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn ernsthaft anzugreifen, falls sie es von Anfang an darauf angelegt haben sollte.

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem äußerst skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. »Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, dass du das wirklich wissen möchtest«, antwortete sie nach einem längeren nachdenklichen Schweigen.

»Dann kannst du ebenso gut auf demselben Weg verschwinden, wie du gekommen bist«, knurrte Severus und tat so, als wolle er sich erheben. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie sie genervt die Augen verdrehte. Er war schwierig, ein siegessicheres Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber Severus meisterte es.

»Schon gut, schon gut«, gab sie nach. »Du kennst mich nicht, obwohl ich schon seit vielen Jahren dein Zuhause mit dir teile und dein Leben beobachte. Ich bin Aislinn und entstamme einer Unterart der magischen Wesen, die heute als Feen bekannt sind. Wir leben seit Jahrtausenden im Verborgenen in den Residenzen der Reinblüter-Familien. Über Jahrhunderte geriet unsere Anwesenheit praktisch in Vergessenheit und unsere Existenz wurde in die Welt der Sagen und Legenden abgedrängt. Es gibt nur noch sehr wenige von uns, so wenige, dass wir sogar an langen Winterabenden den Geschichten der Älteren lauschen konnten, wenn sie ihren Enkeln und Urenkeln von der Welt der Altvorderen — so nannten sie uns schon seit Urzeiten — erzählten. Nur die wenigsten Mitglieder dieser Familien glaubten, dass hinter diesen Berichten vielleicht doch mehr als nur Ammenmärchen stecken könnten. Deine Großmutter mütterlicherseits war eine dieser Wenigen und sie war es auch, die mich zu dir gesandt hat ...«

»Meine ... Großmutter!?« Severus fuhr auf. »Wenn du damit Cassiopeia Prince meinst — diese Frau hat sich solange ich mich zurückerinnern kann weder für ihre eigene Tochter, geschweige denn für mich interessiert! Sie hat meine Mutter fallenlassen wie ein heißes Ashwinder-Ei, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre reinblütige Tochter einen Muggel heiraten wollte.« Er war aufgesprungen und war nun ernsthaft im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen.

»Warte ... _bitte_!!!« Aislinn versuchte, ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. » _Warte!!!_ Ja, ich spreche von Madame Cassiopeia. _Bitte_ , lass mich erklären ...« Die Stimme der kleinen Fee klang beinahe flehend, während ihr Gesicht einen tief betroffenen und beschämten Ausdruck zeigte.

Severus zögerte sichtlich. Er hatte seine Großeltern niemals kennengelernt, wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten. Und bis heute hatte ihn dies auch nicht interessiert. Seine Mutter hatte ihm, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, auf seine bohrenden Fragen hin nur erzählt, dass sie Reinblüter seien und in einem großen Anwesen leben würden. Erst viele Jahre später hatte er im Nachlass seiner Mutter einen zusammengebundenen Stapel ungeöffnet zurückgekommener Briefe gefunden. Er hatte sie gelesen und mit jedem Wort, das er las, hatte sich sein Brustkorb enger zusammengezogen. Selbst für den damals bereits erwachsenen Severus war es schmerzhaft gewesen, begreifen zu müssen, dass seine Großeltern mit ihm nichts zu tun haben wollten, da er nicht reinblütig war.

Als er mühsam aus seinen wenig erfreulichen Erinnerungen auftauchte, fiel sein Blick erneut auf die kleine Fee. Sie flatterte immer noch hibbelig vor ihm herum. Ihr Verhalten schien ausdrücken zu wollen, dass sie wirklich Wert darauf legte, ihn aufzuhalten, um ihm einige Dinge aus der Vergangenheit zu erklären. Und nicht nur das: Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr etwas an seiner Person lag. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Tag bereits vor ihrem unerwarteten Auftauchen den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, traf ihn danach wie aus dem Nichts und machte ihm bewusst, dass auch ihre Erklärungen ihn nicht noch schlimmer machen konnten, als er ohnehin schon war.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte allerdings nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr. »Also gut. Sag, was du zu sagen hast und dann verschwinde!«, knurrte er und kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück.

»Ich bin froh, dass du bleibst ...« Das kleine Wesen vor ihm — Aislinn, wie er sich erinnerte — hatte trotz seiner harschen Worte sichtlich aufgeatmet. »Dein Großvater, Ignotus Prince, war ein stolzer und harter Mann, Severus.« begann sie leise, während sie vorsichtig auf seinem Couchtisch landete. »Er war Reinblüter durch und durch. Die Erziehung seiner Eltern, deiner Urgroßeltern, und die daraus resultierenden Anschauungen über Muggel und Muggelgeborene und seine Hingabe zu Dunkler Magie ließen ihn, schon kurz nachdem Voldemort seine ersten Anhänger suchte und fand, zu einem seiner glühendsten Gefolgsleute werden.«

Severus’ Kopf schnappte hoch, doch bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, sprach die Fee weiter. »Als sich deine Mutter dafür entschied, einen Muggel zu heiraten, brach für ihre Eltern, und ganz besonders für Signor Ignotus, eine Welt zusammen und er verstieß sie. Madame Cassiopeia, die selbst ebenfalls reinblütig — wenn auch nicht ganz so unnachgiebig in ihrem Denken — war, musste sich dem Willen ihres Mannes beugen.«

»Bei Merlins Bart, du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes Cassiopeia Prince als armes, bedauernswertes Opfer ihres Mannes verkaufen wollen?«, fragte Severus mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, während in seinem Kopf immer noch ein einziger Gedanke kreiste: Wenn Ignotus Prince einer der Senior-Todesser gewesen war, so sprach eine sehr hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass er seinen ‘Großvater’ in den Reihen der Todesser — ohne Kenntnis um seine Identität — kennengelernt haben musste.

Das winzige Wesen — er schaffte es immer noch nicht, sie Aislinn zu nennen — senkte abwehrend die Augen. »Nein, natürlich nicht. Madame Cassiopeia war ebenso tief verwurzelt in der Lebensanschauung der Reinblüter wie ihr Mann. Die Wahl ihrer Tochter empfand sie als tiefe Demütigung und Verrat an allem, was sie bei der Erziehung von Eileen ihr jemals als gut und richtig zu vermitteln versucht hatte. Ohne Zweifel befürwortete sie die Entscheidung ihres Mannes — zumindest in den ersten Jahren. Erst nach und nach begann sie das ganze Ausmaß dessen zu begreifen, was die magisch besiegelte Abwendung von Eileen und ihre damit verbundene Enterbung nach sich zog. Sie wurde immer trauriger und stiller, auch wenn sie dies vor ihrem Mann, der sicherlich keinerlei Verständnis dafür gehabt hätte, zu verbergen suchte. Und dann wurde Signor Ignotus bei der Attacke auf die Familie eines Mitgliedes des Phönix-Ordens, die McKinnons, im Juli 1981 durch Auroren getötet.«

Jetzt war Severus sich sicher, seinen ‘Großvater’ — er konnte ihn einfach nicht so nennen — gekannt zu haben. Zwar hatten die Todesser ihre Masken nur selten abgenommen, aber er erinnerte sich dunkel an einen schon älteren Mann aus dem Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts mit aristokratischen Zügen und der auffälligen Blasiertheit eines aus einer Reinblüter-Familie Stammenden, der damals den Überfall zusammen mit Travers angeführt hatte. Und auch an seine herablassende arrogante Art, mit der er ihn, Severus, immer behandelt hatte. Selbst Lucius hatte es zu seinen besten Zeiten an Affektiertheit und Arroganz in dieser Hinsicht nicht mit ihm aufnehmen können.

»Danach veränderte sich Madame Cassiopeia sehr«, erzählte Aislinn weiter. »Zum ersten Mal sah ich — trotz der tiefen Trauer um ihren Mann, den sie ehrlich geliebt hatte — wieder einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen. Sie saß oftmals über Stunden vor dem einzigen Bild ihrer Tochter, das der Zerstörungswut ihres Mannes entgangen war. Im Gegensatz zu Signor Ignotus, der niemals von seinem hohen Hippogreif heruntergekommen war, hatte sie lange zuvor begriffen, was sie verloren hatte. Ich weiß, dass sie nach dem Tod ihres Mannes sofort damit begonnen hat, verzweifelt nach Eileen zu suchen.«

»Meine Mutter starb ein paar Wochen vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag.« Severus versuchte mit aller Macht, den Kloß in seiner Kehle zu kaschieren, als er seine Worte herauspresste. Er bemühte sich erfolglos, seinen Geist zu leeren, wie er es schon seit über zwanzig Jahren praktizierte. Doch dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht.

Schreckliche Erinnerungen an jenen Abend, als seine Mutter sich schützend vor ihren Sohn gestellt hatte, weil sein Vater ihn dafür bestrafte, dass er als Zauberer geboren worden war, kamen an die Oberfläche zurück, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Wieder und immer wieder sah er die Szene vor sich, sah nach dem ersten Schlag seinen Zauberstab quer durch den Raum unter den Schrank fliegen, sah all das Blut, hörte wieder den verzweifelten Schrei, bevor seine Mutter leblos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert, obwohl ein einziger nonverbaler Zauber, um seinen Zauberstab zurückzuholen und ein Petrificus Totalus ausgereicht hätte, um den Horror zu verhindern. Stattdessen war er mit Fäusten auf seinen Vater losgegangen, hatte ihn traktiert, bis er seine eigenen Fingerknöchel nicht mehr spürte, und war dann hinausgestürmt in die Kälte der eisigen Dezembernacht, während hilflose Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Es war allein seine Schuld.

»Ich weiß, Severus. Und ich kenne auch die furchtbaren Umstände, die zu ihrem Tod geführt haben.« Aislinn versuchte verzweifelt, das Mitleid aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, das sich schon vor vielen Jahren in ihr Herz eingeschlichen hatte, seitdem sie diesen Mann vor sich nur aus dem Verborgenen heraus beobachten konnte. »Als Madame Cassiopeia die Nachricht von Eileens Tod erhielt und dessen Umstände erfuhr, brach sie endgültig zusammen. Das Einzige, was ihr blieb, war der Gedanke an ihren Enkelsohn, den sie niemals kennengelernt hatte. Allerdings wagte sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt — selbst nicht in ihren letzten Lebensjahren — mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen, aus Angst, dass du sie zurückweisen würdest. Auf ihrem Sterbebett musste ich ihr versprechen, dass ich dich auf deinem weiteren Lebensweg begleiten würde, wie immer dieser auch aussehen mochte.«

»Das ist etwas, worauf ich gern verzichten würde«, stellte Severus knurrend fest. Obwohl er inzwischen seine Meinung über dieses winzige Wesen revidiert hatte, konnte und wollte er seine momentane Schwäche und die gewisse Verletzbarkeit, ausgelöst durch die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an seine Mutter und die Erklärungen von Aislinn, nicht zulassen und schon gar nicht offen aussprechen. Es war vernünftiger und auch sicherer, alte Verhaltensmuster beizubehalten.

Für einen Moment breiteten sich Fassungslosigkeit und Bestürzung auf Aislinns Gesicht aus, während ihr Mund ein ungläubiges, jedoch stummes »Ohh...« formte.

Dann allerdings veränderte sich dieser Ausdruck langsam in eine Form von Verstehen, die Severus sich unwillkürlich innerlich winden ließ. Er fühlte sich durchschaut und begriff, dass dieses winzige Wesen etwas geschafft hatte, zu dem andere, die ihn schon viele Jahre kannten, bis heute nicht in der Lage waren: Hinter die Maske und die maskierten Worte eines Severus Snape zu sehen.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das nicht so meinst, wie es klang«, bestätigte sie im nächsten Augenblick unbewusst seine Gedanken. »Und glaub’ mir, die zwei Jahre, die ich mit dir in einer hässlichen Zelle in Azkaban verbracht habe, waren mit Sicherheit nicht die schönsten in meinem langen Leben.«

»Du warst bei mir in ...?« Er hatte nicht einmal im Ansatz geahnt, wie weit Aislinn gegangen war, um bei ihm zu sein.

»Natürlich war ich dort, Severus. Wie ich sagte, ich habe es schließlich deiner Großmutter auf ihrem Sterbebett versprochen!« Sie schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf über einen solchen Mangel an Weitsicht.

»Aber ...«

»Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich allerdings die Möglichkeit, diese Zelle jederzeit zu verlassen und mich in der Welt draußen auf dem Laufenden zu halten«, sagte sie leise. »Bei einem meiner ersten Streifzüge durch das Ministerium stieß ich durch Zufall auf diese junge Frau, Hermione Granger, die sich mit eurem Zaubereiminister auseinandersetzte. Seit diesem ersten Zusammentreffen bin ich ihr häufig gefolgt und habe erlebt, wie sie manchmal offen und wie ein Berserker, meistens jedoch verstohlen und von anderen unbeobachtet um deine Freiheit gekämpft hat. Ohne das hätte wahrscheinlich selbst ich jegliche Hoffnung verloren.«

Severus’ Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine Überraschung wider. »Sie hat zwei Jahre darum gekämpft, dass ich aus Azkaban freikomme!???«

»Oh ja, von Anfang an.« Sie nickte so vehement, dass ihre langen blonden Locken wild auf und ab hüpften. »Du kannst dir sicherlich meine Verwunderung vorstellen, als ich herausfand, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene ist ...?«

»Es hat für mich nie eine Rolle gespielt, welcher Abstammung ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ist«, entschlüpfte es ihm gedankenverloren.

»Das weiß ich«, antwortete sie sanft. »Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, wer _ich_ bin. Bis ich zu dir kam, habe ich mein relativ langes Leben immer nur in der Gesellschaft von Reinblütern verbracht. Auch wenn ich — wie alle meiner Rasse — für die Augen ‘meiner’ Reinblüter-Familie unsichtbar bin, so konnte ich doch nicht umhin, den Erzählungen der Bewohner des Herrenhauses zu lauschen und habe dort nur die schlimmsten Dinge über all jene gehört, die eben nicht reinblütiger Abstammung sind ...«

»Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!«, warf Severus düster dazwischen.

»Gerade deshalb hat mich diese junge Muggelgeborene dermaßen überrascht. Seitdem habe ich allerdings viel dazugelernt und ich kann beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum du sie immer und immer wieder mit aller Kraft von dir zu stoßen versuchst.« Das winzige Wesen hatte hilflos die Schultern gezuckt und sah Severus nun eindringlich an.

»Was kannst du daran nicht verstehen?«, brauste Severus auf. »Ich verdiene sie nicht, Aislinn! Wenn du wirklich seit Jahren mein Leben beobachtest, dann weißt du, was ich bin: Ein ehemaliger Todesser; ein Mann, der seinen eigenen Mentor — auch wenn dieser lebendige Menschen wie Figuren in einem Schachspiel behandelt hat — umgebracht und auf Weisung eines Monsters — den ich meinen Master habe nennen müssen — lange Jahre über Grausamkeiten an Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen begangen hat! Grausamkeiten, die deine Vorstellungskraft übersteigen, die weder vergessen noch vergeben werden können.« Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort immer weiter angeschwollen, bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde und nun fast unhörbar hinzusetzte: »Und nun habe ich einen dritten Master und wieder kein selbstbestimmtes Leben. Mit einer Frau, die ich nicht verdiene ...«

»Severus ...«

»Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals geboren worden!«

Aislinn blickte voller Entsetzen auf den Mann, der nun wieder in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken war. Dieser Ausbruch hatte sie zutiefst erschüttert. Mit einigen wenigen Flügelschlägen erhob sie sich in die Luft und landete schließlich vorsichtig auf seinem Knie. »Ist dies wirklich das, was du dir wünschst?«, fragte sie unsicher.

Severus blickte sie nun offen an. »Ja, Aislinn. Das Leben vieler Menschen wäre besser verlaufen, hätte vielleicht sogar gerettet werden können, wenn es mich nie gegeben hätte.«

Die winzige Fee nickte verstehend. »Dann soll dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Ab jetzt kannst du zwar Dinge berühren, aber nicht den Lauf des Geschehens beeinflussen. Niemand wird dich sehen oder hören können, Severus, denn so wie du es dir gewünscht hast, wurdest du niemals geboren«, antwortete sie bedächtig.

Im gleichen Augenblick spürte Severus, wie seine Vision verschwamm, Farben ineinander verwischt wurden und diese begannen, sich wirbelnd um ihn zu drehen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, in einem Malstroem gefangen zu sein, aus dem es kein Entrinnen geben würde. Doch so plötzlich dieser auch entstanden sein mochte, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei. Was übrig blieb, war ein entsetzliches Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf und der dadurch ausgelöste Brechreiz in seinem Magen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe seine Augen sich an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten. Dann jedoch keuchte er entsetzt auf.

Severus hasste diese Stadt — Mill Town, was für ein idyllischer Name — er hasste diese Straße, und ganz besonders hasste er dieses Haus. Und jetzt stand er genau hier, an dem einzigen Platz, an den er nach dem Krieg nie wieder hatte zurückkehren wollen — in der winzigen Küche seines Elternhauses in Spinner’s End.

Und dann weiteten sich seine Augen, während gleichzeitig ein Ausdruck voller Wärme und Liebe über sein Gesicht huschte. Am Herd stand seine Mutter Eileen, die sich immer wieder verstohlen über die Augen wischte und kaum hörbar vor sich hin weinte. Severus hatte seine Mutter sehr geliebt, auch wenn sie in vieler Hinsicht schwach gewesen war. Sie war das Einzige gewesen, was ihn in diesem Haus gehalten hatte.

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn weder sehen noch hören konnte, ging er hinüber zu der jungen schmalen Frau mit den dunklen langen Haaren und berührte ganz sanft ihre Schulter, während er ganz tief ihren Duft einatmete. Sie sah auf, als ob sie seine Berührung gespürt hätte, und er konnte nicht widerstehen, auch die nackte Haut ihrer Hand anzufassen. Wie durch ein Wunder sah sie nun auf den Punkt, wo eben noch sein Finger hauchzart ihren Handrücken gestreift hatte und seufzte leise auf. Severus wagte kaum zu atmen. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Aislinn ihm den größten Wunsch erfüllt, den er ganz tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte: Noch einmal seine Mutter sehen und berühren zu dürfen.

Unvermittelt hörte er, wie schwere Schritte die schmale Holztreppe herunterkamen. Einen Augenblick später erschien die hochgewachsene hagere Gestalt seines Vaters im Türrahmen. Severus schauderte bei diesem Anblick. Auch wenn die äußere Erscheinung dieses Mannes es nicht vermuten ließ, so wusste sein Sohn doch, wie viel Ausdauer und körperliche Kraft er aufbringen konnte, wenn es darum ging, seine Familie zu terrorisieren.

»Wo ist mein Essen?«, knurrte er, während er sich schwer auf seinen angestammten Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen ließ.

»Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig, Tobias«, ertönte die leise und zittrige Stimme seiner Mutter, ohne dass sie sich zu ihrem Mann umgedreht hatte.

»Verdammt noch mal, Frau, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich mein Essen will, wenn ich von der Arbeit in der Fabrik komme«, brauste er auf. »Diese verdammten Säcke tragen sich nicht von allein.«

»Ich weiß, aber ... Ich war heute beim Arzt.« Wieder wurde seine Mutter von einem leisen Schluchzen geschüttelt, bevor sie sich mit angsterfüllten Augen herumdrehte.

Tobias Snape beäugte sie misstrauisch. »Was soll das? Für solchen Firlefanz schmeißt du mein schwerverdientes Geld zum Fenster ‘raus?« Seine Stimme nahm mit jedem Wort erneut an Lautstärke zu.

»Das Baby ...«, flüsterte sie. »Das Baby, das du dir gewünscht hast ... Die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen sind gestern gekommen ... Du bist nicht zeu... Ich kann ... keine Kinder ... bekommen.«

Der jähzornige schwarzhaarige Mann mit der Hakennase sprang mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf, die Severus nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. »Du verdammte Missgeburt! Nicht einmal dazu bist du fähig! Das Einzige, was du kannst, ist, mit diesem verdammten Ding herumzufuchteln«, brüllte er voller Wut, als er auch schon seine Faust mit unglaublicher Brutalität in ihr Gesicht schlug.

Eileen Prince stürzte schreiend mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden, wobei sie mit voller Wucht mit dem Nacken gegen die Ecke des Küchentischs schlug. Der Schrei brach abrupt ab und Severus hörte, wie sowohl die Knochen seiner Mutter als auch unter ihr etwas Hölzernes mit einem lauten unverkennbaren Knacken zerbrachen. Dann war es plötzlich totenstill. Das einzige Geräusch, das nach wenigen Sekunden einsetzte, kam von dem Blut, das aus einer Wunde am Kopf seiner Mutter auf den Boden tropfte.

»Nein!!!«, schrie Severus verzweifelt.

»Aber, Severus, du wusstest doch, dass sie sterben würde!«, hörte er in diesem Moment die Stimme der kleinen Fee. »Du konntest sie auch in deiner Realität nicht retten. Warum also sollte es hier anders sein?«

Severus dachte an den zwölfjährigen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der großen Nase, der damals alles versucht hatte, um seine Mutter zu beschützen, und der trotzdem mit sechzehn kläglich an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert war. »Ich war immer überzeugt davon, dass sie am Leben geblieben wäre, wenn ich nicht existiert hätte und sie damit keine Veranlassung gehabt hätte, mich verteidigen zu müssen, als mein Vater damals derartig wütend auf mich einschlug, weil ich trotz seines Verbotes gezaubert habe«, flüsterte er gebrochen.

»Nein, Severus, sie war niemals dafür ausersehen, lange zu leben. Es war keine Frage deiner Existenz oder Nicht-Existenz. Als Tobias Snape Monate nach der Hochzeit erfuhr, dass seine Frau eine Hexe war, veränderte er sich vollkommen. Aus dem liebevollen Mann, den deine Mutter geheiratet hatte, wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein übellauniger und unbeherrschter Schläger. Dein Vater hasste Magie. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass Eileen gestorben ist.« Aislinn versuchte, das Mitleid aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten, da sie wusste, wie sehr er es verabscheute. Sie gab ihm noch einen Moment Zeit, damit er sich von diesem Bild und auch von seiner toten Mutter verabschieden konnte, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung zum Schwingen brachte.

Wie schon vorher erlebte Severus, wie seine Vision plötzlich verschwamm, Farben ineinander verwischt wurden und diese begannen, sich wirbelnd um ihn zu drehen. Der Malstroem ergriff von ihm Besitz, bis er glaubte, keine Luft mehr bekommen zu können. Und wieder war es so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Als sich das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf und der davon ausgelöste Brechreiz in seinem Magen gelegt hatten und seine Welt keine Purzelbäume mehr schlug, blickte er sich erstaunt um.

Ohne große Mühe erkannte er die Örtlichkeit wieder, an der er sich befand. Dies war Hogsmeade — allerdings das Dorf Hogsmeade aus einer Vergangenheit vor zwanzig Jahren, so, wie er es aus seiner Kinder- und Jugendzeit gekannt hatte, als er noch selbst Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Er stand in einer Seitenstraße, nicht weit von der Eingangstür zum ‘Eberkopf’ entfernt, in dem schon damals Albus Dumbledores Bruder hinter dem Tresen gestanden hatte. Severus zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als die Tür des Pubs plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Ein um viele Jahre jüngerer Aberforth Dumbledore hielt eine vermummte Gestalt am Arm gepackt und beförderte diese ziemlich unsanft aus seinem Wirtshaus hinaus auf die Straße, wo sie im Dreck liegen blieb.

»Verschwinde und lass’ dich hier nicht mehr blicken! Eine solche Teufelsbrut wie dich oder deine zwielichtigen Kumpane brauchen wir hier nicht!«, hörte Severus Aberforth grimmig zischen.

Der vermummte Mann rappelte sich auf, warf dabei Dumbledore einen mörderischen Blick zu und klopfte sich mit spitzen Fingern angewidert den Schmutz von seiner eleganten Robe. Schon bevor er sich herumdrehte, glaubte Severus ihn allein daran bereits zu erkennen. Dieser Mann gehörte einer der angesehensten, wenn auch nicht der reichsten Reinblüter-Familien der magischen Welt an. Er zeigte nach außen hin die kultiviertesten Manieren der Reinblüter, um jedoch mit der finanziellen Unterstützung und dem moralischen Wohlwollen seiner Familie seine Karriere als Todesser mit allen Mitteln — und Severus meinte wirklich mit _allen_ Mitteln — nach vorn zu treiben.

Als er sich dann letztendlich herumdrehte, erkannte Severus ihn sofort an seiner Narbe auf der Wange wieder, die er sich bei seinem ersten Überfall auf eine Muggel-Familie eingehandelt hatte. Dies war DevlinWilkes, der in Hogwarts eine Klasse über ihm gewesen war. Sie waren niemals gut bekannt oder gar befreundet gewesen, da Wilkes — im Gegensatz zu Lucius — mit dem schmuddeligen Halbblüter nichts zu tun haben wollte.

Aberforth Dumbledore sah nicht mehr das dreckige Grinsen, das sich auf DevlinWilkes’ Gesicht auszubreiten begonnen hatte. Doch Severus sah es, und er wusste sofort, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Teuflische Häme spiegelte sich dort wider und in seinen Augen glomm dieses wahnsinnige Glitzern, das von je her seine schlimmsten Verbrechen immer begleitet hatte. Severus beschloss, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Nachdem Wilkes endlich seine vermutlich französische Designer-Robe vom Straßendreck befreit und die Kapuze vollends heruntergezogen hatte, schätzte Severus sein Alter auf Anfang zwanzig, was bedeutete, dass er also längst seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht haben musste. Severus glaubte sich dunkel daran erinnern zu können, dass Wilkes nach seiner Graduierung, obwohl er es finanziell nicht nötig gehabt hatte, stundenweise in Hogsmeade in einer Buchhandlung am äußersten Rand des Dorfes angestellt gewesen war, die in einem besonderen Raum mit Altersbeschränkung eine große Auswahl an Büchern über die Dunklen Künste vertrieb.

Wilkes war — wie Severus selbst — einer der jungen Todesser gewesen, die mit allen Mitteln versucht hatten, sich in Voldemorts Rängen hochzudienen. Als Wilkes nun zum Apparieren ansetzte, dachte Severus nicht einen Augenblick nach, machte einen Satz nach vorn und griff nach dessen Robe. Er erwischte gerade noch seinen Ärmel, bevor ihn das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens erfasste. Sie apparierten auf eine Anhöhe, die durch den beginnenden Sonnenuntergang in ein bizarres Zwielicht getaucht wurde.

»Mylord«, hörte er Wilkes keuchen, während dieser vor Voldemort auf die Knie fiel und versuchte, den Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen. »ich bringe wichtige Informationen aus Hogsmeade ...«

Zwei nicht maskierte Todesser stürzten sich im selben Moment auf ihn und rissen ihn an den Armen zurück. Severus erkannte in einem von ihnen ohne Schwierigkeiten den Mann wieder, der damals von seinem Master den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Marlene McKinnon und ihre Familie zu töten und von dem er nun glaubte, dass er sein Großvater sei. Er war groß und stattlich, hatte die gleichen schwarzen Haare und aristokratische Züge, in denen Hochmut und Stolz sich die Waage hielten. Ohne Zweifel gehörte er dem Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts an.

Und Severus sah die Familienähnlichkeit. Er erkannte gewisse Gesichtszüge seiner Mutter wieder. Doch dieser Mann hatte seine Mutter verstoßen, war damit mitverantwortlich für ihren Tod. Und er hatte sich gegenüber dem jungen Severus niemals offenbart, obwohl er gewusst haben musste, dass er sein Enkel war. Dafür erinnerte sich Severus jetzt wieder sehr gut an den harten, brutalen Griff und das gezischte Wort »Bastard!«, als er _ihn_ damals in einer ähnlichen Situation an den Haaren zurückgerissen hatte.

Wilkes schüttelte in diesem Moment energisch die Hände der beiden Todesser ab. Er warf ihnen einen hochmütigen Blick zu und strich dann theatralisch seine Designer-Roben glatt. Severus’ Großvater machte drohend einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Voldemort hob die Hand.

»Ahh, einer unserer jüngeren Mitstreiter«, bemerkte er salbungsvoll. »Was hast du uns so Wichtiges zukommen zu lassen, dass du sogar eine Zusammenkunft des Inneren Zirkels unterbrichst, Devlin ...!?«

Severus schaute sich nun genauer um und erkannte, dass sie wirklich mitten in eine Versammlung des Inneren Zirkels geplatzt waren. Er sah Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange und viele mehr, die meisten Gesichter jedoch immer noch hinter ihren silbernen Todesser-Masken verborgen. Nun wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, dass auch sein ‘Großvater’ dem Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts angehört hatte.

Irgendetwas an dieser Situation kam Severus merkwürdig vertraut vor, auch wenn er nicht den Finger darauf legen konnte, was es war.

Wilkes warf sich merklich in die Brust. »Dumbledore ist in Hogsmeade und führt ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit einer Kandidatin für die zu besetzende Stelle des Wahrsage-Professors in Hogwarts.«

Einige der Todesser begannen zu lachen, und Voldemort verlor einen Großteil seiner salbungsvollen Stimme, als er fragte: »Und für einen derartigen Humbug störst du unsere Versammlung?«

»Aber es ist Sibyll Trelawney,« Beginnende Sorge zeigte sich in den Zügen von Wilkes und seine Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter und höher, als er nun Voldemorts Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet fand. Er wusste genau, dass er kurz davor stand, sich durch einen der Cruciatus-Flüche seines Masters auf dem Erdboden wiederzufinden. »eine Nachfahrin vonCassandra ...!«

» _Die ..._ Cassandra _..._? «, wisperte Voldemort und zog Wilkes im gleichen Augenblick von den Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels fort, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Unterhaltung von irgendjemandem belauscht werden konnte ...

In den nächsten Minuten durchlebte Severus eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle aus Bestürzung, Abscheu und Entsetzen und verstand, warum ihm die Situation so vertraut vorgekommen war. DevlinWilkes gab den Teil von Sibyll Trelawneys Prophezeiung an den Dunklen Lord weiter, den Severus selbst damals im ‘Eberkopf’erlauscht hatte, bevor er von Aberforth Dumbledore überrascht und hinausgeworfen worden war.

»Aber ... Das kann nicht sein ...«, flüsterte er fassungslos.

»Was, Severus?« Aislinn tauchte dermaßen aus dem Nichts vor ihm auf, dass er zusammenzuckte.

»Ich ... ich habe damals die Prophezeiung weitergegeben und damit ... Lily verraten, nicht Wilkes.« Seine Stimme drohte zu brechen.

Die kleine Fee sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. »Nun — da du niemals geboren wurdest, konntest du auch niemanden verraten oder irgendeine Prophezeiung oder was auch immer an Voldemort übermitteln. DevlinWilkes hat an deiner Stelle Dumbledore bespitzelt und diese Informationen an Voldemort preisgegeben. Lily und James Potter werden an Halloween 1981 sterben — auch ohne dein Zutun. Und Harry Potter wird als Waise bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten aufwachsen und mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen.«

»Aber ...«

Severus kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden oder irgendwelche aberwitzigen Einwände zu erheben, denn seine Vision verschwamm erneut, Farben wurden wie schon vorher ineinander verwischt und wirbelten um ihn herum. Der Malstroem erfasste ihn, in seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und sein Magen versuchte, sich umzustülpen.

Als seine Welt und sein Körper sich wieder stabilisiert hatten, fand er sich mitten im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts stehend wieder. Er knurrte verärgert. _> Warum nicht den einfacheren Weg wählen, indem ich das Flohnetz zwischen meinem Wohnzimmer und Minervas Büro hätte nutzen können<_, dachte er sarkastisch. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihm jedoch, dass die Einrichtung des Raumes absolut nicht dem entsprach, was er noch wenige Stunden zuvor gesehen hatte. Zwar brannten in allen Lüstern Kerzen und ein noch nicht ganz fertig geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum — Albus hatte sich selbst übertroffen, denn dieser Kitsch verbreitete keinen Glanz, sondern ließ einzig und allein nur die Augen schmerzen — stand an seinem obligatorischen Platz, aber ...

Wenn Severus nicht durch seine jahrelange Spionage derartig meisterlich seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten vermocht hätte …

Dolores Umbridge saß an Minervas riesigem klauenfüßigem Schreibtisch, der noch aus Armando Dippets Tagen als Schulleiter in Hogwarts stammte. Sie hatte ihr krötenhaftes Gesicht mit den hervorquellenden runden Glubschaugen und dem breiten, schlaffen Mund dem Kamin zugewandt.

»Ein wirklich bedauernswerter Zwischenfall«, hörte er in diesem Augenblick eine Stimme sagen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Cornelius Fudge schüttelte mitleidig seinen Kopf, der aus dem Kamin schaute.

»Sehr bedauerlich!«, versicherte Umbridge, wobei ihr Tonfall ihre Worte Lügen strafte. »Grangers Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, ist gerade dabei, sie darüber zu informieren …«

»Dann ist sie wohl in den besten Händen und das Ministerium braucht sich nicht weiter mit der Angelegenheit zu befassen …«, sagte Fudge sichtlich erleichtert. »Todesser — was für ein Humbug«, setzte er abfällig hinzu.

»Nun — Potter wird immer unerträglicher und aufsässiger, wie er mit seinen letzten haltlosen Anschuldigungen eindeutig unter Beweis gestellt hat. Ich werde weiterhin ein wachsames Auge auf ihn und seine Bande haben müssen.« Dolores Umbridge warf sich unmerklich in die Brust.

»Ich hatte gehofft, jetzt, nachdem Albus Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr solche Flausen in den Kopf setzt, sollte sich das gegeben haben?«

»Solange _Mitarbeiter_ aus unseren eigenen Reihen immer noch Lügenmärchen verbreiten …« Umbridges kleinmädchenhafte Stimme biss sich mit dem lauernden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte mit einem Mal Fudges volle Aufmerksamkeit.

»Sie haben einen konkreten Verdacht, nicht wahr, Dolores?« Fudge beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter im Kamin nach vorn.

»Nicht mit Sicherheit, aber … Shacklebolt!«

»Hmm. Dann müssen wir alle noch ein wenig aufmerksamer sein. Glauben Sie, dass Sie die Lage hier unter Kontrolle haben?«

Umbridge winkte ab. »Keine Sorge, Minister, ich schaffe das schon. Dumbledore stellt nun keine Bedrohung mehr für Ihre Position dar und Potter halte ich unter Kontrolle.« Ohne dass Fudge die Bedeutung bewusst wahrnahm, wanderte ihr Blick hinüber zu einer speziellen Schreibfeder, der man ihre Besonderheit nicht ansah, und sie lächelte verschlagen.

 Severus hatte genug gehört. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, was Hermione und Minerva mit der Sache zu tun hatten. Als er sich umdrehte, um zur Tür zu gehen, blieb sein Blick auf einem der an der Wand hängenden Portraits hängen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. _> Das konnte nicht …? Oder … doch!?<_

Er keuchte unkontrolliert auf und war zum ersten Mal dankbar dafür, dass man ihn weder sehen noch hören konnte. An der großen Wand mit den Portraits der verstorbenen Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte Severus ein Portrait von Albus Dumbledore entdeckt. Die Halbmondbrille, die blauen zwinkernden Augen und der lange weiße Bart ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies der Schulleiter von Hogwarts aus Severus’ Professorenzeit war. Allerdings war dies nicht der Albus Dumbledore, den Severus so viele Jahre gekannt und der allein mit seiner Präsenz den ganzen Raum ausgefüllt hatte, nein, dieser Mann hatte kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem mächtigen Zauberer, den Severus in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht nur seine Hand war schwarz verfärbt, sondern auch Teile seines Gesichtes, ganz besonders Wangen und Nase. Dieses Portrait ...

Dieses Portrait konnte nur bedeuten, dass seine Vermutung falsch gewesen war. Albus hatte den klobigen goldenen Gaunt-Ring erst Ende Juni 1996 in der Ruine des Hauses der Gaunts gefunden, also kurz vor Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres des Goldenen Trios, und war durch den Fluch auf dem Ring vergiftet worden. Da in der Ecke ein Weihnachtsbaum stand, musste sich Severus demzufolge jetzt in der Zeit kurz vor Weihnachten desselben Jahres befinden und nicht — wie er bisher angenommen hatte – in Hermiones fünftem Schuljahr. Dolores Umbridge musste nach Albus’ Tod durch ihre Verbindungen im Ministerium und zu Fudge, der immer noch an der Macht war, die Position der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts an sich gerissen haben. Das alles konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Er eilte zur Tür und ließ sich von der Treppe nach unten tragen. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, hetzte er mit wehenden Roben direkt vom siebten in den ersten Stock, wo sich Minervas ehemaliges Verwandlungsbüro befand. Sobald er die Tür zum Büro geöffnet hatte, hörte er ein leises Wimmern.

Als er seine Augen in Richtung dieses Wimmern wandte, um dem Geräusch auf den Grund zu gehen, sah er das Goldene Trio vor Minervas Schreibtisch auf drei Besucherstühlen sitzen. Die beiden Jungen hatten eine leise vor sich hin schluchzende Hermione in ihre Mitte genommen; Harry Potter hatte tröstend den Arm um Hermiones Schulter gelegt, während sich die Finger ihrer rechten Hand fest um die Hand von Ron Weasley klammerten.

Severus’ Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Auch wenn er es ihr nie offen gezeigt hatte — er hatte Hermione noch nie weinen sehen können. Wie schon so oft in den letzten acht Monaten — _> Waren es wirklich schon acht Monate, die sie verheiratet waren?< _— konnte er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, auf sie zuzugehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen.

In diesem Moment nahm Hermione ihre andere Hand hoch, um sich mit einem von Weasleys großen karierten Taschentüchern ihre Tränen abzuwischen und Severus erschauerte. Ihr gesamter Handrücken war von Katzenfell bedeckt, und als sie den Kopf wandte, sah er auch auf ihrer Wange eine weitere große, behaarte Stelle. _> Aber ich habe doch alle als Gegenmittel notwendigen Zaubertränke gebraut?<_ dachte er erschüttert. Ganz tief in der hintersten Ecke seiner Erinnerungen vergraben blitzte kurz das Abbild einer kleinen Fee namens Aislinn auf und das Katzenfell und Albus’ Portrait ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn ...

Doch so schnell die Erscheinung auch aufgetaucht war, genau so schnell verdrängte er sie wieder. Stattdessen begann er, eindringlicher in ihrem Gesicht zu forschen. Obwohl dies hier seiner Schätzung nach erst fünf Jahre zurücklag, konnte er erkennen, dass Hermione anders aussah, als er sie für die damalige Zeit in Erinnerung hatte. Sie sah schlecht aus, und das erkennbar nicht nur, weil sie weinte. In ihr eigentlich junges Gesicht hatten Falten begonnen, sich an Stellen einzugraben, an denen diese in ihrem Alter noch gar nicht vorhanden sein sollten. Er konnte beinahe körperlich spüren, wie enorm verhärmt sie war, so, als würde sie die Last der ganzen Welt auf ihren eigenen Schultern tragen. Sie war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, leichenblass, mit riesigen Augen, die in Tränen schwammen.

Minerva McGonagall, die sich gerade verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte, kam um den Schreibtisch herum, legte Hermione die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese sanft.

»Auch wenn das Ministerium davon überzeugt zu sein scheint, es sei ein Unfall gewesen, so bin ich doch der Meinung, dass Sie die Wahrheit erfahren mussten. Kingsley Shacklebolt ist ein großes Risiko eingegangen, als er mir von den wahren Umständen berichtet hat. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Miss Granger. Ich wünschte ...« Sie konnte nicht mehr aussprechen, was sie sich wünschte, da Hermione von einem neuen Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Minervas Blick hing voller Mitleid auf dem tränenüberströmten Gesicht des jungen Mädchens, das an der Schwelle zum Erwachsensein stand.

Severus war ratlos. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Hermione dermaßen aus der Fassung gebracht haben sollte. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass er sich auch nicht an eine einzige Situation erinnern konnte, in der _Albus_ das komplette Goldene Trio in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen hatte. Potter allein — ja, wie er allerdings erst im Nachhinein erfahren hatte. Die beiden anderen waren niemals anwesend gewesen, wenn Albus seine wenigen ausgewählten Bröckchen an Informationen an Harry Potter weitergegeben hatte.

In diesem Moment versuchte Hermione schwankend aufzustehen. Der Weasley-Junge griff stützend nach ihrem Arm, als sie das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte und hielt sie auch weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt, als sie dann wirklich stand. Auch Potter erhob sich, allerdings für einen jungen Mann reichlich schwerfällig.

Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, hielt ihn Minerva an der Schulter zurück. »Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, im Voraus irgendetwas über die Pläne unserer Feinde in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Miss Granger über Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts bleibt, Potter. Es ist auf jeden Fall sicherer«, bat sie ihn leise und sehr eindringlich. »Auch wenn wir es nicht sicher wissen können — wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass dies nicht das Ende sein wird und _Er_ auch nach ihr sucht.«

Potter nickte nur, während er finster die Lippen zusammenpresste. Mit einem letzten Blick in Minervas Gesicht folgte er den beiden anderen zur Tür.

Severus blieb einen Moment lang wie angewurzelt mitten in Minervas Büro stehen und starrte Harry Potter fassungslos hinterher. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt hinkte der Junge-der-überlebt-hatte neben seinen beiden Freunden unbeholfen in Richtung Tür. Erst als die drei bereits den Korridor erreicht hatten, überwand er seine mentale Starre und folgte dem Goldenen Trio mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Die drei Freunde waren inzwischen beinahe am Ende des langen Korridors angekommen, der zu den Treppen führte, die sie zum Gryffindor-Turm bringen würden, doch noch immer konnte er Hermiones Schluchzen hören, das auch noch in seinen Ohren nachklang, nachdem Hermione schon längst im Gryffindor-Turm angekommen sein musste.

Erneut hatte sich Severus’ Herz dabei schmerzhaft zusammengekrampft und er wünschte sich, sie in die Arme nehmen und trösten zu können. Und in diesem Augenblick gestand er sich selbst zum ersten Mal ein, dass sie schon damals — mit achtzehn — eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausgeübt hatte. Ihre Intelligenz und ihr Wissensdurst, aber auch ihre grenzenlose Loyalität ihren Freunden gegenüber hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Severus schleichend und unbewusst immer mehr für sie eingenommen worden war.

Und es gab noch etwas, was ihm insgeheim Bewunderung abgerungen hatte: Hermione Granger war bereits in ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts eine der Wenigen gewesen, die ihm — trotz massiver Anfeindungen dafür — offen Respekt entgegengebracht und dies auch von anderen eingefordert hatte, egal wie er sie behandelt hatte. Sie war die Einzige unter den Schülern, die ihn immer verteidigt hatte, die Einzige, die immer mit Vehemenz darauf gedrungen hatte, dass man ihm auch in seiner Abwesenheit den Titel ‘Professor’ nicht vorenthielt.

Allerdings hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie eines Tages so weit gehen würde, ihn mit Hilfe einer — wie er anfänglich vermutet hatte — fingierten Ehe aus Azkaban zu holen. In seinen Augen war es ein Schachzug gewesen, der jedem Slytherin zur Ehre gereicht und den er von einer Gryffindor nie erwartet hätte. _> Das Ministerium auf diese Art und Weise auszumanövrieren ...<_

Obwohl — wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Hermione ihn überrascht. Die magische Handfasting-Zeremonie im Ministerium, zu der er in Ketten vorgeführt worden war, war nicht so verlaufen, wie die Offiziellen es geplant oder vorgesehen hatten. Hermione hatte als Erstes gegen alle Widerstände darauf bestanden, dass man ihm die Fesseln abnahm und hatte dann ihren Zauberstab gezogen, um seine schmutzige Azkaban-Häftlingskleidung in eine Stoffhose und ein Seidenhemd — beides selbstverständlich schwarz — zu verwandeln. Sie hatte während der gesamten Zeremonie seine Hand gehalten, was ganz gewiss nicht der geforderten Tradition entsprach, und er hatte ein Kribbeln gespürt, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Severus hielt einen Augenblick wie erstarrt den Atem an. Seine Erinnerungen an die magische Handfasting-Zeremonie waren zum Großteil verschwommen und betäubt wie durch einen verunglückten _Imperturbatio_ -Zauber. Vermutlich hatte sein Verstand sich auf diese Weise dagegen gewehrt, weil dies für ihn die letzte erdenkliche Erniedrigung gewesen war. Wenn er jedoch jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, so glaubte er sich dunkel an das wütende Zischen mehrerer Mitglieder des Magischen Gerichtshofes während einiger Passagen der Eidesformel erinnern zu können. Doch die Bedeutung dessen war für ihn auch jetzt noch nicht greifbar.

Auch nachdem sie mit ihm in ihr neues, gemeinsames Zuhause — ein ‘Safehouse’ unter einem Fidelius-Zauber, wie er verwundert feststellen musste — appariert waren, hatte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht verändert. Nicht ein einziges Mal in den letzten acht Monaten hatte sie ihn spüren lassen, dass sie aus Mitleid gehandelt hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aus irgendeinem ihm selbst unerklärlichen Grund hatte sie nicht nur darauf bestanden, dass sie diese Ehe vollzogen, sondern war immer darauf bedacht, dass sie alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam trafen. Es war absolut nicht so, dass Hermione nicht alles versucht hatte, eine richtige Ehe zu führen, wie er zugeben musste. Aber er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, nicht glauben können ...

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung wahr. Er fuhr herum, seinen Zauberstab bereit zum Angriff — und ließ ihn dann innerlich aufatmend wieder sinken, nachdem sein Adrenalin-Pegel wieder auf Normalmaß zurückgekehrt war. _> Aislinn!<_ Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er die kleine Fee beinahe völlig vergessen gehabt. Jetzt schwebte sie direkt vor ihm in der Luft, ihren winzigen Zauberstab fest umklammernd.

Severus fühlte, wie die Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel. Doch das in den letzten Minuten Gesehene ließ ihn nicht so einfach los. Noch immer mit seinen Gedanken bei Hermione, sprach er das laut aus, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. »Was ist hier los? Warum weint Hermione? Und weswegen hat Minerva das Goldene Trio in ihr Büro gerufen?«

Tieftraurige Augen blickten ihm entgegen. »Nun — Miss Granger hat gerade von ihrer Hauslehrerin erfahren müssen, dass ihre Eltern vor ein paar Stunden von Todessern ermordet wurden ...« antwortete Aislinn leise.

»Nein, das kann nicht sein!«, unterbrach Severus sie. »Der Dunkle Lord machte erst Jagd auf die Grangers, nachdem Hermione mit ihren beiden Freunden ins Ministerium eingedrungen war — um sie aus ihrem Versteck zu locken. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste er feststellen, dass keine Spur von ihnen zu finden war. Hermiones Eltern leben! Ich habe erst vor wenigen Tagen mit ihnen gesprochen ...«

Die winzige Fee schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. »In deiner vormaligen Realität — ja. Aber du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass sich die Voraussetzungen für deren Existenz geändert haben könnten. Du hast dir genau das vor wenigen Stunden gewünscht, Severus, weißt du nicht mehr?« Als er sie nur sprachlos anstarrte, fuhr sie fort. »Ich habe nichts weiter getan, als deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.«

»Mein Leben kann nicht so wichtig sein ...!«, begehrte er auf.

Die kleine Fee schaute ihn ungläubig an. »Hast du nicht gehört, was Professor McGonagall sich wünschte? _Du_ warst der Spion für den Orden, der Einzige, der es mit dem Okklumens Voldemort aufnehmen konnte. Wie oft hast du Menschenleben gerettet, in dem du Albus Dumbledore vor anstehenden Überfällen auf Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter oder Ordensmitglieder gewarnt hast?«

»Und wie viele davon habe ich wirklich retten können?«, brauste er auf. »Hannah Abbott wird mir auf Ewigkeit dankbar sein!« 

Aislinn sah den tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen. »Kingsley und seine Auroren kamen zu spät, Severus. Es war nicht deine Schuld«, antwortete sie beschwörend.

Er schnaubte nur.

Sie versuchte es deshalb auf andere Art. »Du hast das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore gesehen, Severus. Niemand war in der Lage, die Auswirkungen dieses mächtigen schwarzmagischen Fluches auch nur für wenige Wochen aufzuhalten. Er starb nur ein paar Tage, nachdem er den Ring angesteckt hatte.« Aislinn sah ihn an. »Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, Harry Potter genügend Informationen über Tom Riddle zu übermitteln, was sich später in der Letzten Schlacht auswirken sollte.«

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte dies kaum glauben. Albus hätte ganz bestimmt eine Möglichkeit gefunden, anderweitig Hilfe zu bekommen. Severus bezweifelte ungemein, dass der alte Schulleiter allein auf seinen dunklen Tränkemeister angewiesen gewesen wäre. Damals war es für Albus wahrscheinlich einfach nur bequem gewesen, sich an Severus’ Kenntnissen über die Dunklen Künste und an deren entsprechenden Gegenmitteln bedienen zu können. Und doch sprach sein binnen kurzer Zeit eingetretener Tod irgendwie gegen diese Theorie ...

Aislinn beobachtete Severus sehr genau. Sie konnte förmlich die düsteren Gedanken greifen, die durch seinen Kopf schossen. _> Wenn er doch nur nicht immer das Schlechteste über sich selbst denken würde!<_ Innerlich aufseufzend machte sie sich bereit, weitere Überzeugungsarbeit leisten zu müssen, doch seine nächste Frage kam ihr zuvor.

»Was ist mit Potter geschehen?«, fragte er plötzlich. »Dieses Humpeln ...«

Den Ausdruck auf Aislinns Gesicht konnte er nur als niedergeschlagen bezeichnen. »Oh, ja ... Harry—«

Sie schwieg eine geraume Weile und Severus glaubte schon, dass er gar keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde.

Doch dann seufzte sie schwer auf. »Das ist ein Überbleibsel aus seinem ersten Schuljahr, Severus.«

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

»Du warst nicht da, als Quirrell ihn mit seinem Fluch im Quidditch-Match aus großer Höhe vom Besen geworfen hat. Albus Dumbledore konnte zwar im letzten Moment verhindern, dass der Junge dabei getötet wurde, aber er wurde schwer verletzt. Poppy Pomfrey hat zwar alles versucht, war letztendlich jedoch machtlos. Irgendetwas in diesem Fluch bewirkte, dass auch die Heilzauber und -tränke nur wenig helfen konnten und die gesamte magische Behandlung nicht wie gewünscht ansprach.«

Ihre leise ausgesprochenen Worte hatten sich wie ein Stein auf seinen Magen gelegt. Mit Schaudern dachte er an die Prophezeiung. _> Quirrells Fluch, der unter anderem auch eine wirksame Behandlung verhinderte und schwere Verletzungen, die permanente Auswirkungen auf Potters Leben haben würden ... Und nicht nur auf sein Leben!<_

Aber die kleine Fee redete bereits weiter. »Ja ... sie haben den Stein der Weisen gerettet und — wie du dich selbst überzeugen konntest — Harry hat auch die Konfrontation mit Voldemort in seinem vierten Schuljahr überlebt, _und_ er wird erneut gegen Voldemort antreten, aber ...«

»Was ‘aber’ ...!!!?«, fragte er angespannt.

»Wie ich sagte: Albus Dumbledore starb zu früh. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, Harry genügend Informationen über Tom Riddle zu vermitteln, was sich später auf die Schlacht um Hogwarts auswirken sollte.«

 _‘Die Horkruxe ...!!!’_ Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, da ihn eine neue Woge aus Übelkeit erfasste, als seine Vision zum dritten Mal verschwamm. Einen Moment glaubte er, es dieses Mal nicht schaffen zu können, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch es ging schneller vorbei, als er befürchtet hatte.

Lautes Stimmengewirr und gedämpfte Musik umgaben ihn, und als er mühsam die Augen öffnete, fand er sich vor den weit geöffneten Flügeltüren wieder, die den Eingang zum Ballsaal von Malfoy Manor bildeten, wo allem Anschein nach ein rauschendes Fest in vollem Gange war. Elegant gekleidete Gäste standen angeregt plaudernd um eine Tanzfläche herum, auf der sich mehrere Paare zu den Klängen der Orchestermusik wiegten. Unbewusst zogen sich Severus’ Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln nach oben, als er an die vielen behaglichen Stunden dachte, die er selbst im Laufe der Jahre auf Malfoy Manor verbracht hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine der zahlreichen gemütlichen Sitzecken des riesigen Ballsaales nicht weit von seinem Standort entfernt. Dort hatten es sich einige Damen mit Elfenwein sichtlich komfortabel gemacht, während ihre Ehemänner mit Old Ogden’s anstießen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Er erkannte Miranda Goyle, deren Ehemann Gifford und Thorfinn Rowle, der lässig an einer der antiken Säulen lehnte.

Mit dem Rücken zu Severus stand eine nur spärlich bekleidete Frau — offensichtlich eine Dienerin - obwohl Severus sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, auf Malfoy Manor bei einem seiner Besuche jemals andere Diener als Hauselfen gesehen zu haben. Sie hatte lange rote Haare, die ihr fast bis zur Taille reichten, und balancierte ein Tablett mit Gläsern voller Elfenwein und Feuerwhiskey. Als sie sich halb herumdrehte, um Rowle zu bedienen, gefror ihm schlagartig das unmerkliche Lächeln im Gesicht und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand Ginevra Molly Weasley, in deren Augen nackte Angst geschrieben stand. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass die Gläser auf dem Tablett leise klirrten. Sie war barfuß, hatte extrem an Gewicht verloren und trug einen eisernen Kragen um den Hals. Das Kleid — wenn man dieses Nichts überhaupt ein Kleid nennen konnte — wurde nur durch wenige Bänder zusammengehalten und offenbarte mehr ihre nackte Haut als dass es sie verbarg. Hatte er erst geglaubt, dass diese Kluft ein sehr merkwürdiges Muster aufwies, so sah er nun, dass ihr gesamter Körper mit schlecht oder gar nicht verheilten Striemen übersät war.

Die Erkenntnis traf Severus wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. _> Voldemort hat gewonnen!<_

In diesem Moment strauchelte Ginevra leicht, woraufhin ein lautes Klirren zu hören war. Eines der Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey kippte über den Rand des Tabletts, ergoss seinen Inhalt über Thorfinn Rowles Roben und zerbarst dann auf dem Fußboden. Rowle, dessen unberechenbare Wesensart Severus nur allzu gut kannte, verlor im selben Augenblick die Beherrschung, holte aus und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht seine Faust ins Gesicht.

Ginny verlor das Gleichgewicht, ließ das Tablett fallen und stürzte mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Blut lief nicht nur aus einem großen Riss aus ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe über ihr Kinn herunter, sondern auch an ihrem Arm und der Hüfte, wo sie in die Scherben der anderen Gläser gefallen war. Noch bevor sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, trat ihr Rowle mitleidlos mit seinem schweren Stiefel in die Rippen und Severus hörte, wie ihre Knochen knackten.

»Du verdammte Blutsverräter-Sklavin! Nicht einmal zum Servieren taugst du!«, brauste er auf.

Severus wollte, als Rowle mit der Faust ausholte, zwei schnelle Schritte nach vorn machen, um ihn aufzuhalten, fühlte sich jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgehalten, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht in den Lauf des Geschehens eingreifen konnte und für die Augen und Ohren Anderer nicht vorhanden war. Er konnte nur hilflos mitansehen, was geschah. Rowles nächste Worte ließen ihn jedoch regelrecht erstarren.

»Du solltest froh sein, dass dein großmütiger Herr dich überhaupt hier dienen lässt, oder willst du so enden wie deine Freundin unten in ihrer Zelle in den Kerkern?«, zischte Rowle, während Ginny nur noch leise vor sich hin wimmern konnte.

 _> Was meint er damit?< _Severus drehte sich zu der Sitzgruppe am Hauptkamin des Ballsaales herum, während sein Verstand bereits auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Was er dort erblickte, lieferte den letzten Beweis für seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Er sah Voldemort im Kreise seiner loyalsten Todesser sitzen, darunter Lucius Malfoy und DevlinWilkes. Wilkes — der die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten hatte und der nun Severus’ Platz im Inneren Zirkel eingenommen hatte.

Sein letzter Blick streifte noch Narcissa Malfoy, die sich abgewandt und offensichtlich die Szene beobachtet hatte, deren stummer und hilfloser Zeuge Severus gerade geworden war. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich nur schlecht vorborgen Mitgefühl und Bedauern wider. Er sah, wie sie aufstand und langsam in Ginevras Richtung ging. Wenige Sekunden später begriff Severus, was Rowle mit seinen Worten angedeutet hatte und rannte durch die Flügeltüren hinaus.

 Der Weg durch die Korridore in die Kerker war ihm noch nie so unendlich lang vorgekommen und seine Panik steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, als sich eine der Zellentüren öffnete und Rodolphus Lestrange mit einem Grinsekatzen-Lächeln herauskam, während er seine Hose schloss. Severus entdeckte auf dessen Roben und an seinen Händen frische Blutflecken, die Lestrange mit einem gemurmelten » _Evanesco!_ « entfernte, um dann gut gelaunt in Richtung der Treppen davonzugehen.

Severus entriegelte die Tür, die Rodolphus gerade verschlossen hatte, und öffnete sie. Nichts hatte ihn auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich seinen Augen bot. Er stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und fiel neben der wie leblos auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt auf die Knie.

»Neiiiin!«, schrie er völlig verzweifelt. Das konnte — nein, das _durfte_ nicht sein! Severus merkte nicht einmal, wie ihm selbst Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

In einer riesigen Blutlache auf den kalten Steinen des Kerkers lag seine Hermione. Sie war nackt und bewusstlos, und ihr linker Fußknöchel hing weit nach oben gezogen immer noch in einem magisch verschlossenen Ring an einer der Ketten, die von der Decke herabgelassen waren. Ihre buschigen Locken lagen verklebt in ihrem eigenen Blut wie eine Halo um ihren Kopf.

Ältere und kaum oder schlecht verheilte karmesinrote Narben von Verbrennungen und sehr präzise gesetzten Schnitten — Bellatrix’ Werk, wenn er richtig vermutete — und ganz frische blutige Striemen — Rodolphus letztes Verbrechen — zeugten von einer wochen- vielleicht sogar monatelangen Folter; die Finger ihrer rechten Hand schienen gebrochen worden zu sein und waren schief zusammengewachsen.

Das Einzige, was er von ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte, war ihre rechte Wange — ebenso schmutzstarrend wie der Rest ihres Körpers und voller Tränenspuren. Als er sich umblickte, um nach irgendetwas zu suchen, mit dem er ihr helfen konnte, sah er in einer Ecke die Peitsche liegen, die Rodolphus wohl achtlos dorthin geworfen hatte, nachdem er mit ihr fertig gewesen war. Nur am Rande nahm er die unterschiedlichen von der Decke hängenden Ketten und die ordentlich auf einem Tisch an der Wand aufgereihten Folterinstrumente wahr. Welche Hölle! Und er konnte hier genau _nichts_ tun.

»Hermione!«, stöhnte er außer sich vor Schmerz und Erschütterung.

Als er vorsichtig ihren Oberkörper hochnahm und dabei ihren Kopf abstützte, entfuhr ihr ein leises, heiseres Stöhnen, obwohl sie immer noch tief bewusstlos war. Vorsichtig drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich herum und entdeckte dabei das Katzenfell auf ihrer Wange. Dies war nicht _seine_ Hermione, sondern das Mädchen, das er in Minervas Büro über den Verlust ihrer Eltern hatte weinen sehen. Trotzdem hielt er die junge Frau krampfhaft an sich gedrückt, als ob er sie damit vor allem retten und ihr helfen könnte.

Er schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn er sie wieder öffnen würde, sich seine jetzige Realität wieder in die Welt zurückverwandeln würde, die er kannte. Doch als er sie erneut öffnete, hatte sich nichts verändert. Er kniete immer noch auf den kalten harten Steinen der Zelle in Malfoy Manor mit einem weiteren unschuldigen Opfer des Dunklen Lords in seinen Armen.

»Aislinn!!!«

»Aislinn!!!«, schrie Severus. Doch die kleine Fee schien ihn nicht zu hören. Völlig verzweifelt streichelte Severus über Wange der Parallelwelt-Hermione. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Und dann traf ihn das zweite Mal an diesem Tag die Erkenntnis. Das war es, was Aislinn ihm hatte zeigen wollen: Sein Leben — mit all seinen falschen und richtigen Entscheidungen und dem wenigen Glück, das er seit ein paar Monaten insgeheim in sich fühlte — _war_ _wichtig_ gewesen.

»Aislinn, ich hab’ es begriffen!!! Mach’ dem ein Ende!«, flüsterte er mit einem von Tränen verschleierten Blick auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen, das in einer anderen Realität seine Frau war, bevor er erneut gequält die Augen schloss.

»Severus ...«

Aislinns sanfte Stimme ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Er war zurück in _seiner_ Realität und dieses Mal hatte es keine wirbelnden Farben, keinen Malstroem und auch keine Übelkeit gegeben. Stattdessen kniete er vor seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin, seine Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und seine Hände völlig verkrampft. Die winzige Fee saß neben ihm auf der Sessellehne und beobachtete ihn sorgenvoll.

»Aislinn ...« konnte er nur noch wispern, während er unendlich erleichtert seine Stirn gegen die Sitzfläche lehnte und die steifen Finger um die Armlehnen des Sessels klammerte.

»Voldemort ist _tot_ , Severus.«, hörte er sie sagen. Es war, als ob sie ihm die letzte Bestätigung geben wollte, dass er wirklich wieder in seine eigene Welt zurückgekehrt war.

Severus hob erneut den Kopf und sah sie an. »Du musst mich für einen ausgewachsenen Schwächling oder sogar einen kompletten Dummkopf halten, und nicht für einen erwachsenen und höchst bewanderten Meister der Zaubertränke.« Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, wagte jedoch nicht aufzustehen, weil er sich ganz und gar nicht sicher war, ob seine Beine ihn im Moment tragen würden.

Doch die kleine Fee schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein, Severus, du bist weder ein Dummkopf noch ein Schwächling. Nur wenige Menschen hätten psychisch und physisch das durchgehalten, was du viele Jahre lang als selbstauferlegte Strafe für einen einzigen Fehler hingenommen hast. Aber du musst lernen, dich objektiv zu sehen und so zu akzeptieren, wie du wirklich bist. So, wie diejenigen dich sehen, die sich um dich sorgen — die deine Freunde sind.«

»Freunde ...!!???« Tiefe Zweifel klangen in seiner Stimme.

»Ja, Freunde. Minerva, Filius, Kingsley Shacklebolt, die Malfoys und — nicht zu vergessen — Harry Potter ...«

Er konnte Aislinn nur ungläubig anstarren. »P-Potter ...?«

»Natürlich. Was glaubst du, wer in aller Stille seinen gesamten Einfluss als Kriegsheld geltend gemacht hat — mit dem Geld der Malfoys, die aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht offen auftreten konnten — während Hermione beim Magischen Gerichtshof in eineinhalbjähriger harter Arbeit ein Gesetz durchboxte, das sie selbst nach dem Krieg in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung entworfen hatte, um deine Freiheit zu erzwingen.«

»Hermione hat ... WAS?« Er hatte nur den letzten Teil der Aussage wirklich wahrgenommen.

Aislinn drehte eine ihrer langen blonden Locken um ihren winzigen Finger. »Das ‘Gesetz zur Wiedereingliederung von verurteilten Todessern’ stammt von Hermione.«

 _> Und ich habe dieses Gesetz _lächerlich _genannt. Oh Merlin! <_ Severus erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an das, was er seiner Frau an den Kopf geworden hatte. Tiefe Beschämung packte ihn. Zwei Jahre! Hermione hatte das alles von langer Hand vorbereitet, weil sie sich nicht damit hatte abfinden wollen, dass er in einer dunklen Zelle in Azkaban saß und langsam verrottete.

Doch es gab noch etwas anderes, was Severus Aislinns Meinung nach unbedingt wissen musste. »Der Magische Gerichtshof versuchte in deinem speziellen Fall mit aller Macht, Hermione dazu zu nötigen, sich einer besonders archaischen Eidesformel in dieser Zeremonie zu bedienen.« Aislinn ließ diese Worte einfach nur wirken und wartete.

Er blickte sie zuerst verständnislos an, bevor ganz langsam in ihm eine Erkenntnis zu reifen schien. Niemals zuvor hatte er wirklich darüber nachgedacht, hatte diesen Aspekt immer verdrängt. Handfasting-Zeremonien nach alter Reinblüter-Tradition waren in ihren rituellen Eidesformeln sehr unterschiedlich, je nachdem, welche Konsequenzen sich daraus für den Mann und die Frau ergeben sollten — und nur wenige davon waren human, wie ihm erst jetzt wirklich zu Bewusstsein kam.

Aislinn nickte unmerklich. »Diese ganz spezielle rituelle Eidesformel hätte bewirken sollen, dass du zu einem nicht ebenbürtigen Teil der Verbindung gemacht werden würdest, magisch an Hermione gebunden, entmenscht, ohne jegliche Rechte, indem du als Eigentum eines ‘Masters’ dein Leben fristest. Unlösbarer Bestandteil wäre eine unsichtbare, aber ertastbare Kette um deinen linken Fußknöchel gewesen ...«

In einer plötzlichen Hast griff er hinunter an seinen Fuß. Da war ... nichts! Er blickte auf, sprachlos, verwirrt und auch ... befreit. Befreit von einer Last, von der er bis vor wenigen Sekunden nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie tragen müsste.

Aislinn wartete einen Moment, bis sie sich sicher war, dass er das volle Ausmaß begriffen hatte. »Nein, Severus, da ist nichts«, sagte sie leise. »Hermione hat sich geweigert, dich auf diese Art an sich zu binden. Sie benutzte eine Eidesformel, die dich in eurem gemeinsamen Leben zu einem gleichberechtigten Partner macht.« Das Lächeln, das Aislinns Mundwinkel umspielte, zeigte ihm auch ohne Worte, wie stolz sie auf Hermione war.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, welchen Zorn sie sich mit dieser Entscheidung zugezogen haben musste. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie mit dem Ministerium und allem, was damit zusammenhing, nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, und sich als Professor nach Hogwarts zurückgezogen hatte. Was er jedoch noch immer nicht verstand, war das Warum. Warum hatte sie alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen? Aber ... sie hatte es für ihn getan — nur für ihn!

Jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr auf dem Boden vor seinem Sessel. Er sprang hoch, stürmte zur Wohnungstür und riss im Vorbeilaufen noch seine dicke Robe vom Haken. »Ich muss sie finden!«Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, dass seine Hermione ihm noch einmal verzeihen würde, wie sie es in den letzten acht Monaten schon so oft getan hatte.

Die kleine Fee nickte wissend. Doch da war noch etwas, das sie aussprechen musste. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres winzigen Zauberstabes überbrückte sie die Entfernung zu Severus und kam kurz hinter ihm in der Luft zum Stehen. »Du hast deinen Großvater gesehen, nicht wahr?«, fragte sie leise.

Schon an der Tür, drehte er sich noch einmal herum und prallte aufgrund ihrer plötzlichen Nähe zu seiner Nase beinahe zurück. Trotzdem schaffte er es, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, so dass es nichts von dem zeigte, was er im Moment empfand. Er konnte den Mann, den er im Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts gesehen hatte, nicht als seinen Großvater bezeichnen. Jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher.

»Ja.« Er wusste nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte, deshalb zog er es vor, nach diesem einzigen Wort zu schweigen.

»Du bist der letzte Prince, auch wenn du nicht diesen Namen trägst. Doch du bist der Erste seit langer Zeit, der es _wert_ wäre, diesen Namen zu tragen.«

Severus hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch niemals damit.

»Snape Manor steht seit vielen Jahren leer, Severus. Madame Cassiopeia konnte zwar weder das Herrenhaus noch die dazugehörigen Ländereien an ihre Tochter weitergeben, da das Testament ihres Mannes sie magisch band, aber sie hatte mit Hilfe eines renommierten Winkeladvokaten, der auf die autokratischen Gepflogenheiten im Familien- und Erbschaftsrecht bei Reinblüter-Familien spezialisiert war, eine Möglichkeit gefunden, es so auszulegen, dass sie alles dir hinterlassen konnte. Das Manor wartet auf dich und Hermione.« Aislinn erwartete keine Antwort darauf und beobachtete nur lächelnd, wie er hinaushastete.

Ohne überhaupt darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wusste Severus ganz genau, wo er Hermione finden würde. Mit wehenden Roben und weit ausgreifenden Schritten bahnte er sich einen Weg durch den hohen Schnee hinunter zum Ufer des großen Sees. Sie saß zusammengekauert unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum, einer alten Weide mit weit ausladenden knorrigen Ästen, und starrte mit riesigen Augen auf die Eisfläche. Letzte Tränenspuren und rote Flecke auf ihren Wangen zeugten von dem Schmerz, den sie seinetwegen durchlitten hatte. Weit hinten, im offenen Wasser des Sees, konnte er den Riesenkraken erkennen, doch er bezweifelte, dass Hermione ihn sah.

»Hermione!«

Er zog sie hoch, schloss sie in die Arme und merkte im gleichen Moment, wie eiskalt sie sich anfühlte. Ohne zu zögern zog er seine Robe aus, wickelte sie vorsichtig darin ein und warf einen Wärmezauber auf sie. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, wie es die mächtigste Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts schaffte — wie schon so oft — zu vergessen, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie saß hier in der klirrenden Kälte des Schottischen Hochlandes, ohne Wärmezauber.

Er schmiegte sein Gesicht in ihre wilden Locken und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. »Wie konntest du dich dermaßen gegen das Ministerium und die magische Gemeinschaft stellen und dich für einen Mann wie mich einsetzen?« In seiner Stimme schwang keinerlei Vorwurf, sondern nur ungekannte Wärme.

Doch Hermione hörte auch die Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung, die hinter den Worten verborgen war. Sie schob ihn nur so weit von sich, dass sie in sein Gesicht blicken konnte. »Woher weißt du ...?«, fragte sie sichtlich betroffen. » _Niemand_ war dabei, als ...«

Er zog sie wieder an sich, weil er nicht bereit war, sie auch nur für einen Moment wieder aus seinen Armen zu lassen. »Pschscht«, murmelte er beruhigend. »Es gibt jemanden, der dabei war, auch wenn du diesen Jemand nicht gesehen hast.«

»Aber ...«

Severus lachte leise. »Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir diesen Jemand irgendwann vorstelle.«

Ein wenig durcheinander aufgrund seines für ihn völlig ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es an ihn gerichtet war: »Kingsley war der Einzige im Ministerium, der mich unterstützt hat, wenn auch nicht offen. Zum Glück hatte ich jedoch Minerva. Sie war diejenige, die meine Motive wirklich verstanden hat. Und Harry.«

Er konnte nur nicken. Der Junge-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte und der für ihn jahrelang ein einziges Ärgernis gewesen war, hatte mehr Rückgrat bewiesen, als er ihm jemals zugebilligt hätte. Aber er war eben auch Lilys Sohn. Merkwürdigerweise verspürte er bei dem Gedanken an Lily nicht einmal einen Stich.

»Ich wollte keinen anderen. Nicht Ron, nicht Viktor, nicht Draco, niemanden ... nur _dich_ «, flüsterte sie plötzlich.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte er dies als Lüge abgetan, doch dank Aislinn und der Erinnerung an eine furchtbare Parallelwelt wusste er nun, dass Hermione die Wahrheit sagte. Sie hatte um eine Ehe gekämpft, die nach dem Willen des Ministeriums zu einer Farce hätte werden sollen, zu einer magischen Bindung, die ihn knechten sollte. Was sie ihm jedoch gegen alle Widerstände geschenkt hatte, war ein Bund, der auf einer echten Partnerschaft aufgebaut war und von dem er hoffte, dass er über den Tod hinaus bestehen bleiben würde — für die Ewigkeit. Und er hatte noch etwas begriffen: Für sie hatte diese Ehe niemals nur auf dem Papier bestanden. In dieser Sekunde schwor er sich, dass Hermione niemals wieder Grund dazu haben sollte, die Tatsache zu bereuen, dass sie ihn gewählt hatte.

»Ich weiß, Liebes.«

Sie hob den Blick. So hatte er sie noch nie genannt. »Severus ...?«

»Es tut mir so unendlich leid.« Und dann überschritt er die letzte Grenze, etwas, vor dem er sich immer gefürchtet und wogegen er sich ein Leben lang gewehrt hatte. »Ich ... ich liebe dich.«

Es war so einfach gewesen, diese Worte auszusprechen, noch dazu, weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Viel zu lange hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, dies zuzugeben.

Severus sah, wie ihre braunen Augen voller Liebe aufleuchteten und die goldenen Sprenkel offenbarten, die nur dann sichtbar wurden, wenn sie glücklich war. Dies war _seine_ Hermione, seine Ehefrau. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Dann legte er einen Arm um sie, zog sie vorsichtig eng an sich heran und liebkoste sanft ihren Rücken.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, fühlte er eine nie gekannte Wärme. Nach all den Jahren war er endlich nach Hause gekommen. Dies würde sein erstes richtiges Weihnachtsfest werden. Und er würde sein Glück niemals mehr aus den Händen lassen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später spürte er, wie sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippe strich, bis er ihrer unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nachgab und den Kuss vertiefte ...

Nicht weit entfernt glaubte er, ein Glöckchen klingeln zu hören. Es klang wie das silberhelle glückliche Lachen einer winzigen Fee.

 

 

 

**Finite Incantatem**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dieses Bild der kleinen Fee Aislinn stammt von der wundervollen bids.


End file.
